2013-05-18 - There She Is - Miss America
It's another day in Metropolis, and Supergirl's outside the First National Bank. There are four men here, oddly musclebound but with extremely nerdy faces. Three are unconscious and have been placed in a 'paddywagon', while the fourth is holding a broken hand with his other hand while two cops are trying to usher him into the police vehicle. Kara just looks exasperated, rubbing the bridge of her nose with irritation as he yells at her. "You broke my hand!" yells Rules Lawyer. Yeah, that's his name. His three cohorts are Minmax, Twink, and Total Party Killer - four abject nerds who underwent a transformation when doused in a chemical spill and, being nerds, decided the geekiest possible name for a criminal endeavor. Rules Lawyer continues to protest, "You're not supposed to break people's hands! That goes totally against the superhero code!" Kara looks at him incredulously while the cops are trying to get him into the car. "You punched me in the face and broke your hand, I didn't do it!" She then adds, "And you were robbing a bank!" Rules Lawyer whines, "Plus I'm gonna sue! I think I have fourth degree burns and-" Kara interrupts, "You used a flamethrower on me and I heat visioned it, what were you expecting?" She looks at the cops pleadingly. They go, "Look we're trying!" Kara says, "You know I could just knock you out right?" Rules Lawyer continues to whine, "Plus you're acting like an agent of the police and I wasnt given my Miranda Rights and-" One of the cops say, "You know we could turn the other way and you could clock him one while we're not looking. Right Glen?" The other cop says, "Oh definitely, we're very distractable cops." Rules Lawyer glowers, "I'll get you you know! I'll protest this! You havent heard the last of Rules Lawyer and The RPG-niuses!" he says as he's finally put into the wagon and the doors are closed. The cops shake their heads and get into the vehicle to drive off. As it heads off, Kara calls after paddy wagon as it leaves, "That name doesnt even make sense! Because you're idiots!" then sighs shaking her head. That would have been a good comeback. There was a decent crowd that had formed to watch the arrest as well as the argument between the superheroine and the idiotic criminals that had been foiled, mostly through their own stupidity. Now that they had taken off the crowd began to dwindle. Not everyone was leaving through. "You've got more patience than me, chica. I would have punched their teeth out." The remark comes from a girl that stood not far off with her hood pulled up over her head if only to keep the mass of curls that was her hair in check. It wasn't really cold out, and the hoodie was unzipped revealing a blue t-shirt with a single large white star directly in the center. A Slurpee is held in hand, and it's raised to take a quick sip off of it as America strides closer. "Are all the criminals around here that stupid?" Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "Believe me I was thinking about it. And... pretty sure most criminals are stupid to be criminals, especially in Metropolis of all places. But those guys were just a particularly severe brand of the stupids." She looks over at the other girl. "It's been a pretty annoying day anyway." America gives an all-too-knowing nod toward Kara. "So you're the super chica I've been hearing about, then. You got an actual name as well?" Even as she inquires this she reaches into the pocket of her hoodie to pull out a brightly wrapped candybar which she offers over to Kara casually. "Chocolate usually helps crap days. I'm Miss America. Probably haven't heard of me." Kara Zor-El bites her lip and smiles a bit more. "Yeah um... that's me. Super chica. Kara. That's my name, I mean. Kara Zor-El." She pauses then takes the candy bar tentatively. "Thanks. Really love this stuff actually." She looks at the candy bar just to make sure of something before unwrapping it and taking a bite. She closes her eyes and mm's, "Yeah, definitely love this. Taste a lot like something I used to have on Krypton." Then she looks over at America again. "Miss America...." she thinks for a bit, then asks, "Like... the beauty pageant?" Kara asks curiously. "Aye di mios, no, I'm way too ethnic for that chica." America shakes her haed emphatically though she does crack a grin however. "You're more the sort they look for in pageants. No, my name is actually America Chavez. My mothers were feeling patriotic when they named me," she explains. Lifting her slurpee she takes another sip off the straw. "Any way. Nice job back there." Kara Zor-El nods a little confused. "So... wouldnt you be calling yourself Miss Chavez instead of Miss America then?" She shrugs a little with a grin. "Plus I thought America's got that whole... melting pot thing. Actually that's a really nice name though - I've been wanting to become an American citizen myself but I keep getting people telling me it's a bad idea and could start wars and stuff." She shrugs a little. "People start wars for whatever reason they feel like. If anything just say something like 'This is where I live, and I am abiding by the rules of this nation that those who live within it's borders should apply for citizenship' or something like that. Otherwise up to you I'd think." Rolling her shoulders in a shrug she adds, "Miss America sounds better as a name. With a name like mine it only makes sense to use what I've got." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Yeah but I've been told if I became an American citizen then did something like, you know, stopped a warlord in Somalia or a missile in China, they'd be all talking about national sovereignty." She pauses as she listens to you talk about your name. "So um... what do you do, America?" America reaches into her pocket to pull out another candy bar. Either she had a limitless pocket space, or she'd simply hit up the local 7-11 before running into the distraction of Kara's little fight. The edge of the wrapper is chomped between her teeth and a quick yank of her head tears it open. With a 'ptooey' she spits out the bit of plastic in favor of taking a bite. It's tucked into her cheek so she can answer Kara. "Travel. Save worlds. The usual." Kara Zor-El pauses for several awkward seconds. "O...kay." She nods a bit. "Yeah. Saving worlds is definitely the usual." She fidgets, standing there and taking another bite of the candy bar. America merely smirks a bit apparently enjoying the way Kara doesn't seem to know how to react. "Sorry, let me /properly/ introduce myself," she states as her hand swings out in offer of a shake. And if Kara takes her hand she squeezes. Hard. It's not the way men sometimes try to one-up each other by crushing the others hand though--No, this would break the bones of a normal person. Kara was not normal. Nor, it seemed, was America. And this was the easiest way of showing it without just blatantly stating it where civilians could hear. "Miss America. Nice to meet you, Kara." Kara Zor-El shakes America's hand. She doesn't really feel any sort of pain from America squeezing it hard ... but hey, she's Supergirl. Still she's able to at least recognize that the woman's squeezing with a lot more force than a normal person. "Oh.. you're... what, a metahuman maybe?" She peers at America, and says "Oh... a mutant." She doesn't bother getting into a 'squeeze each other's hand harder' competition though. "Oh well that does explain things at least with the whole 'saving worlds' thing. You're a superhero? Sorry I havent really learned about all the heroes since the merging of the worlds." She smiles. "Nice to meet you then, Miss America." America wasn't trying to break Kara's hand, simply show off some strength. Releasing her hand she simply smiles with mild amusement at her fellow super. "It's fine, chica. I tend to keep a low profile to begin with. Though... Merging of worlds." A thoughtful look crosses her face. The slurpie earns another pull as she stares off into space a moment before giving a small grunt and nod. "I just got here. I was wondering why things were... different." BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Something's exploding up in the air! Followed by a crackling torrent of the sound of energy! A small ship zooms overhead, blasting energy bolts and a crackling field of shimmgering bright greeen lightning. Also, someone's falling from it, and hits a building with a loud thud. To those with enhanced sight, that's Warpath, and he looks very uncomfortable! Kara Zor-El peers, "Is that-" She looks over at America. "Sorry ... one second need to go." She then flies up into the sky, over towards Warpath. "Friends of yours?" she asks, getting in the way of a follow-up blast from the alien ship and Warpath. The sudden explosion causes America to glance up to. "What the..." Squinting up into the sky she rather wishes she had her sunglasses right now to kill the glare. She didn't have super vision, unfortunately, and bright light was still a pain to look up at. It was hard to miss the ship, but the figure that's thrown from it isn't recognized. When Kara takes off she simply shrugs and lobs her slurpie toward a trash can. "Like hell I'm standing around." In spite of her apparent desire to keep a low profile she throws that away in favor of taking off into the air fast on Kara's heels. Lifting his head, covered in bits of drywall and concrete, Warpath spat out some dust. "Guh. You could say that. Those shots don't hurt, but that field..." The energy bolts likely didn't hurt, but that electrical cascade of green energy might sting! That ship came around for another pass! Multiple bolts of shimmering light thud against the building, exploding like concussive grenades while that green lightning lassoed around the ship in a protective field! Kara Zor-El blocks the energy bolts from hitting Warpath with ... well... herself, albeit the electricity can be felt. "Mmmf, yeah ... stings a bit huh. Guess I'll say hi, you'll be okay right?" she asks before flying up to look at where the ship is coming around again, eyes beginning to glow red. "Merde," America blurts as she hovers in place looking between the two. There's a slight bob and weave to her flight as it seems 'hovering' isn't one of the states she can maintain. "Hi James," she greets simply as Kara rushes off to deal with the alien. With a little burst of speed she lands atop the same roof and reaches out to offer him a hand up. "Where'd you run into them?" Looking over her shoulder she watches Kara with interest as she shows off more of her powers. Warpath stood up with Ms. America's help. "I was just flyin'." He seemed fine, really. "So now we get to watch Supergirl work? You should go help her." The ship was quick, doing turns and barrel rolls and as it came about for a pass at Kara, it launched a volley of it's energy pulses and a cascading blast of that emerald lightning. Look out, Supergirl! Kara Zor-El first gets hit by the volley of energy pulses and emerald lightning blasts. Once the light show fades, Kara just says, "Ow." Then her eyes glow brighter and fire out twin beams of heat vision at the ship's weapon turret before flying up at the ship! America nods slightly at Warpath's suggestion with her attention still riveted on Kara and the ship. "I plan to. Just getting a feel for what's going on first... New world, new rules. I don't know what will and won't hurt me. Not that much does," she adds with a suddenly confident grin. Crunching slightly she bolts into the air from the rooftop heading straight at the path the ship was flying in. After Kara's heat vision hits the turrets she rather suddenly plows into the ship by flipping mid-air to hit it feet first kicking it even higher as if she were trying to knock it into orbit. Those red heat rays melt one of the turrets from the ship, and it spins, trailing swirls of smoke. Change of plan - fire on the girl and man. Only the girl's on them already! Oh crap! Oh crap! That kick sent it spinning straight up, it's hull shredded from a super-powered foot. Damn it, they're not going to give these heroines the satisfaction of an honorable defeat! Emergency self destruct protocols initiated. Fire EVERYTHING on the girls to stall them before they make them REALLY pay! "Shit." It's the only word that comes from America as the guns unload toward both of them. It's not that she was worried--it's that such a large stream of weaponry had the chance of missing and hitting others instead. With a jolt of speed she flies toward the ship arm swinging back to punch the hull itself, risk to herself be damned. Kara Zor-El sees something going on insider the ship, then flies up and into the ship through the hull, grabbing the two alien pilots, before hitting out another part of the hull with the two aliens in hand. That ship kept flying, getting crunched and battered as it went up, and up and up! Warpath made himself useful by intentionally flying into the path of incoming fire to help protect buildings and innocents! That ship finally went across and into orbit, before it's directives went through and it exploded in a mighty green blast. Those aliens in Kara's arms went limp, their neural link to their ship destroyed, and their suits were much lighter than they were a moment ago. Warpath, blackened, threw his arms up and cheered! "Way to go!" America hangs in the air a few moments before she turns away, back to Kara and Warpath. "What the hell were those putas?" She calls out as she rejoins them looking only a bit scuffed up with the blasts she herself had taken. Kara Zor-El flies down with the two other unconscious aliens, "Don't know but I'm going to bring these guys to STAR Labs and call the MPD to try to figure that out. You're okay right James?" James Proudstar hovered, still bewildered. "I have no idea!" he said. "I was just flyin', and then... wham! Yeah, go, I'm sure they need study, Supergirl. Good luck!"